hypeyamatfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Nintendo Entertainment System
Aika kovaa kamaa, kuten kilpakumppaninsa Mega Drive. SNESsin lippulaivapelit ovat kuitenkin mielestäni hieman Segaendginen alustaa parempia, koska Nintendo. Tämän emulaattoreita hinasin eniten kouluaikoinani, mikä näkyy läpivedetyissä JRPG:issä ja muussa huonoissa valinnoissa. Peleistä pelaamisen arvoisia verrattuna pelattuihin on 43/342, pelien yhteisarvosana on 297. * Ace wo Nerae!: Lisenssitennispeli tarinamoodilla, josta ei kyllä hirveästi saa selkoa, ellei ole perehtynyt lähdemateriaaliin. Itse matsit ovat hajottavaa Mode 7 -kikkailua, jotka antavat vaikutelman, että pelaajahahmo on aikamoisissa maisteissa. Toisaalta ihan loogista, koska kännissä oleminen on ainoa tapa, jolla voin kuvitella tenniksen pelaamisen olevan hauskaa oikeassa elämässä. * Actraiser: Mielenkiintoinen tasoloikkastraregiapelihybridi. Strategiakohdat ovat mainioita, toimintakohdat eivät niinkään, koska päähahmo on ihan jumalaton köntys. Raamatullinen teema ei myöskään kovasti kiihota. (6/10) * Addams Family: Erinomainen epälineaarinen lisenssitasoloikka, eli best mindfuck yet? Kiitettävän kokoinen ja sopivan vaikea. Musiikki on hyvää, mutta äänet ovat aika hajottavia, etenkin hyvin paljon kuultu lämänottotehoste. (8/10) * Adventures of Batman & Robin, The: Esteettisesti erinomainen ja lähdemateriaaliuskollinen mätkintä, jonka pelattavuuden hiomattomuus hajotti lärvin heti ekassa, typerää kikkailua sisältävässä pomotaistelussa. * Aero the Acro-bat: Normaalin yhdentekevä eläinmaskottitasoloikka, joillain hyvillä musakappaleilla. * Aladdin: Grafiikoiltaan hyvä mutta pelattavuudeltaan mielikuvitukseton lisenssitasoloikka. Lyhyt ja helppo. * Alcahest: Nopeatempoinen toimintaroolipeli parillakin eri apurimekaniikalla ja menettelevällä määrällä eri hyökkäystapoja. Ainoa ongelma suunnilleen heti ruudun ulkopuolella henkiinheräävät viholliset. Fantasiajuonikaan ei voita omintakeisuuspalkintoja. (7/10) * Arabian Nights - Sabaku no Seirei Ou: Antiikin Arabia-teemainen mutta muuten tuskallisen nähty ysäri-JRPG. * Arcana: Tuskallisen hidas ja graafisesti kökkö ensimmäisen persoonan tyrmänkaluaminen kartalla, jota ei jostain käsittämättömästä syystä voi rullata. Etenkin Hal Laboratoryn peliksi jöötiä, eli se, että tämä on lokalisoitu mutta Alcachestiä ei, on ollut jo aika sika huono valinta. * Asterix & Obelix: Melko kökkö lisenssitasoloikka, yllättäen. Erinomaiset musat ja samanaikainen kaksinpeli ovat kuitenkin isot plussat. * Axelay: Sekä pysty- että vaakatasoon rullaavia kenttiä sisältävä lentoräiskintä. Ensin mainituissa on omintakeinen muttei hyvä halkomainen kentän rullaustyyli. Esteettisesti persoonaton ja pelattavuuskin on nähtyä, sentään kolmella vapaasti vaihdettavalla aseella. * B.C. ''Kid: Tuskallisen hidas tasoloikka aina yhtä rumalla päähenkilöllä. * ''B.O.B.: Ruutusuunnitelultaan tasapaksu ja palikkamainen räiskintätasoloikka. * Bahamut Lagoon: Melko omintakeinen TRPG, joka erottuu muista mm. roolipelitaisteluillaan ja jeesaajalohikäärmeyksilöillään. Lähitaistelut käydään siis neljän pelaajahahmon possen ja vihollisten välillä perinteiseen vuoropohjaiseen valikkotaistelutyyliin, mikä tekee taisteluista taas turhan verkkaisia ilman turbonappia, mutta melko vähäiset yksikkömäärät ja tietokoneen ohjaamat lahtarilohharit tarkoittavat, ettei meininki mene liian yksitoikkoiseksi. Juoni on mukavan humoristinen ja kliseisyydestään huolimatta sisältää pari harvinaisempaa juonielementtiä; lisäksi tehtävien väleihin ripotellut haahuiluosiot antavat pelattaville hahmoille jopa hieman persoonallisuutta. Loppupuoli on valitettavasti aika sika kuiva ja kliimaksi jättää aika kylmäksi. (7/10) * Ball Bullet Gun - Survival Game Simulation: Omintakeinen muttei kovin viihdyttävä muovikuularäiskintäteemainen vuoropohjainen taktikointipeli aikamoisen kaakkoon vedetyllä sotasumulla. * Bastard!! - Ankoku no Hakai-shin: Uniikki takaa kuvattu lentoversusräiskintä, jossa vastustajaan osuminen on aika sika vaikeaa ja jonka takia matsit ovat lähinnä kipeää kärvistelyä. Lisenssinsä tavoin olisi hyvä ellei olisi paska. * Batman Returns: Hidas, tasapaksu ja kaksinpelitön lisenssimätkintä eli vähemmän viihdyttävä kuin Fatman. * Battle Blaze: Kammottava fantsuteemainen mättöpeli mätkintäpelimäisellä ohjauksella, eli hyökkäysnappeja on yksi ja loikkaus tehdään omasta painikkeestaan. * Battle Clash: "ANTONOV!" Omaperäinen vaikkakin vähäsisältöinen pomomaratoonivalopyssyräiskintä, jossa latauslaakit pari kuukautta ennen Dragongunia. Mechapomot kuskeineen ovat ihan persoonallisia, mutta estetiikka on muuten suht unohdettavaa. (6/10) * Battle Cross: Graffatyyliltään hupaisa rullaamaton rallipeli kuudella rällääjällä, esinemekaniikalla ja monipuolisilla radoilla. (7/10) * Battle Master - Kyuukyoku no Senshi-tachi: Hiomaton, buginen ja persoonaton tappelupeli. * Battle Tycoon - Flash Hiders SFX: Futuristinen mättöpeli omaperäisellä mutta turhan E-sportsilla dynaamisella ominaisuussysteemillä: mitä enemmän ottaa turpaan, sitä heikommaksi hahmo tulee. Hahmovalikoima on passeli ja sukupuolitasapainoltaan hyvä. Mukana on myös kattava yksinpelimuoto, jossa hahmoa voi parannella sekä kokemuspisteiden että esineiden ostelemisen avulla. (6/10) * Battle Zeque-Den: Monotoninen ja moninpelitön 2D-mätkintä, sentään naispäähenkilöillä. * Battletoads and Double Dragon - The Ultimate Team: Hauska, suht vaihteleva ja sopivan haastava mätkintä. Valitettavasti Battletoadsmainen hilavitkutusavaruusräiskintäkenttä on paskaa ja törkeän vaikea muuhun peliin verrattuna. * Battletoads in Battlemaniacs: Tönkkö ja mahdoton genresekamelsa. Vuoristaratakenttää ei pääse edes huijaamalla, joten fuck you very much, Rare. * Big Sky Trooper: Huumoriltaan ja graffoiltaan hyvää Lucasartsia mutta pelattavuudeltaan sika tasapaksua pilipalitoimintaa. * Biker Mice from Mars: Huvittava Rock and Roll Racing-klooni. Ulkoasu ja musiikki on hyvää ja pelattavuus kunnon Mario Kart Wiitä eli just jees. (7/10) * Bio Metal: KPGAR. * Bishin Densetsu Zoku - The Legend of Bishin: Auto- ja mätkintäpelin hybridi, jossa huristelu on keskinkertaista ja tappelu huonoa. Sentään kokonaan naisista koostuva vihollisposse on hyvää vaihtelua hakkelupeleille tyypilliselle makkaratehtailulle. * Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon S - Kondo wa Puzzle de Oshioki yo!: Varsin hämärä versuspuzzletus, jossa tuhotaan samanvärisiä palikkarykelmiä niitä klikkaamalla. Estetiikka on genren perus-SNES-edustajan tyylistä eli keskinkertaista * Bishoujo Wrestler Retsuden: Mielenkiintoinen, mutta japania osaamattomalle aika käsittämätön naispainijamanagerointipeli. * Blackthorne: Esteettisesti hyvä mutta pelattavuudeltaan Prince of Persiamainen eli ei liian hyvä ynnä itseään toistava tekele. * Brain Lord: Toimintarooliksi naamioitunut Sokobaneilu, hyperbolisesti sanottuna. Laimea fantsuhaahuilu järkyttävällä määrällä palikantyöntelypulmia. Sentään tyrmissä pelaajan ohella haahuileva sivuhahmokatras on aika omaperäinen elementti. * Brandish: Käyttöliittymältään omintakeinen muttei hyvä, monotoninen ja käyttäjäepäystävällinen ylhäältä kuvattu tyrmänkaluaminen. * Brandish 2: Hiotumpi ja nykyaikaisempi mutta silti yhtä tylsä kuin edeltäjänsäkin. * Breath of Fire: Estetiikaltaan ja juoneltaan melko mitäänsanomaton, mutta pelattavuudeltaan tavallista siedettävämpi JRPG, kiitos ainoastaan alhaisen vaikeusasteen. Hahmokasti on lukuisine fantasiaotuksineen siisti. * Breath of Fire 2: Hahmokaarti on vielä päheämpi kuin ykkösessä, mutta pelattavuus on perus SNES-JRPG:täkin enemmän perseestä kiitos sekasortoisen party-kokoonpanon ja infernaalisen vaikeusasteen. Juoni rönsyilee kaikkialle ja on kuljetukseltaan silkkaa shittiä, eikä käännöksen järkyttävä kuppaisuus juuri auta asiaa. * BS Cu-On-Pa: Uniikki muttei hauska kuutionpyörityspuzzletus sentään hyvällä musavalikoimalla. * BS F-Zero Grand Prix 2: Pelattavuudeltaan tyystin samanlainen kuin eka F-Zero, vain kilipäisemmillä radoilla. * Bushi Seiryuuden - Futari no Yuusha: Graffoiltaan jees mutta pelattavuudeltaan epäviihdyttävä roolipeli, jossa liikutaan vuoropohjaisesti sentään sivulta kuvatuissa ympäristöissä. * Cacoma Knight in Bizyland: Ulkoasultaan söpö Qix -väännös, eli ei mikään liian hyvä peli. * Castlevania - Dracula X: Pelattavuudeltaan liian NESmäinen eli palikka ja ruutusuunnittelultaan kuiva uudelleenlämmittely. * Chaos Engine, The: Esteettisesti huono ja pelattavuudeltaan tylsä futuristinen Gauntlet-väännös. * Chaos Seed: Omaperäinen mutta liian työläs ja tylsä toimintaroolipelin ja tyrmärakennussimulaation risteytys. * Chou Aniki - Bakuretsu Rantouden: Uniikki ja yllättäen mukavan hoopo lentelyversusmättöpeli. Peli on kuitenkin aika betamainen: esimerkiksi minkäänlaista peliominaisuusvalikkoa ei löydy! (5/10) * Chou Mahou Tairiku Wozz: Mitäänsanomaton ja mielikuvitukseton ysäri-JRPG. * Chrono Trigger: Pelillisesti keskivertoa JRPG:tä hiukan parempi, mutta esteettisesti nähty, juonellisesti shaibaa sekä hahmoiltaan kuivahko. Eli ylirunkattua keskinkertaisuutta. * Claymates: Graafiselta tyyliltään sekä pelattavuudeltaan jokseenkin omintakeinen tasoloikka. Paikoitellen kenttäsuunnittelu ja etenkin ruutujen väliset ongelmanratkontaosiot ovat taas varsin hajottavia. Musat ovat ihanan söpöjä ja pirteitä. * Clay Fighter 2 - Judgment Clay: Pelattavuudeltaan tyystin ideaköyhä ja pinnallinen tappelupeli, jossa vissiin ei ole ees heittoja. Hahmotkin ovat hyvin kämäisiä, huumori samaten. * Clock Tower: Tunnelmallinen ja omaperäinen mutta hajottavan hidas sekä juoneltaan olematon kauhuongelmanratkontapeli. Jotkin muuttuvat elementit ja pulmat ynnä useat loput tarjoavat jälleenpeluuarvoa, mutta valitettavasti valtaosa viimeksi mainituista ovat aikamoisen samanlaisia sisällöltään. PS1 -mestarirotua, muutenkin. * Congo's Caper: Data Eastin vähäsisältöinen ja unohdettava tasoloikka, eli vielä turhempi osa Joe & Mac -sarjaa kuin Joe & Mac Returns. * Contra 3 - The Alien Wars: Vaihteleva ja intensiivinen, mutta kontaktilämä imee edelleen. Ylhäältä kuvatut osiot ovat myös hanurista. * Cool Spot: Huvittavan korni ja ihan viihdyttävä mutta ruutusuunnittelultaan aika vaihteleva tasoloikka. Musat ovat jees. * Cool World: Esoteerinen ja pelattavuudeltaan hirvittävä tasoloikkaseikkailu. Sentään graffat ovat melko uskollisia lähdemateriaalille. * Coron World: Rutikuiva ylhäältä kuvattu rullaamaton toimintapeli, sentään neljän pelaajan versusmuodolla. * Cosmo Police Galivan II - Arrow of Justice: Jööti sci-fi-mätkintä ilman kaksinpeliä. * Cotton 100% - Marchen Adventure: Melko paljon kolikkopeliedeltäjäänsä muistuttava eli söpö mutta pelattavuudeltaan tavanomainen ja moninpelitön lentoräiskintä. * Cutthroat Island: Välttävä lisenssimätkintä, jonka tokan kentän väistelyhilavitkutukseen hajosi lärvi. * Cyber Knight: Esteettisesti kämäinen ja pelattavuudeltaan nähty sci-fi-JRPG. * Cybernator: Graafisesti hyvä mutta pelattavuudeltaan tönköhkö ynnä yltiörunkku sivulta kuvattu mechatoiminta. Kuoltuani ekan pomon aikarajaan emulaattorikusetuksellakin loppui peli siihen paikkaan. * Cyborg 009: Normitylsä lisenssitasohyppely sentään suurella vaikkakin pelillisesti homogeenisellä hahmokatraalla. * Dark Law - Meaning of Death: NESin Dark Lordia melkoisesti muistuttava roolipeli, jonka tasapainotus on täysin päin honkia; vaikeusaste on heti alkuun kovin korkealla ja resurssit eivät riitä mihinkään. Aika hämmentävää, etenkin kuin henkinen edeltäjä on paljon paremmin suunniteltu. Sentään musat ovat hyviä. * Deae Tonosama Appare Ichiban: Ensimmäinen koskaan pelaamani bakage. Toimiva Pocky & Rocky-klooni ja esikuvaansa onneksi helpompi. * Demon's Crest: Taas yksi Red Arremer -sivupeli, joka on turhauttavaa settiä kiitos ruostekankisen päähenkilön, joka ei osaa esimerkiksi kumartua eikä ampua kuin eteenpäin! * Dig & Spike Volleyball: Aika mitäänsanomaton mutta sentään samassa paketissa sekä normi- että rantalentistä sisältävä urheilutekele. * Donald Duck in Maui Mallard: Estetiikaltaan erinomainen, pelillisesti juustoisen välttävä. Eli aika perinteinen SNESin Disney-lisenssipeli. * Donald Duck Mahou no Boushi: Alkupuolella hyvin vaihteleva, loppupuolella perinteisemmäksi jymähtävä tasoloikka. Ihan jees, etenkin Maui Mallardiin verrattuna. (6/10) * Donkey Kong Country: Tyydyttävä, mutta epätasainen ja hieman tönkkö. Kaverin kanssa olen hinannut tämän 101 %:sti. * Donkey Kong Country 2: Hyvä jatko-osa, joka tekee, kuten niiden pitää, eli parantaa ekan osan jokaista osa-aluetta. Loppupään hilavitkutukset ovat kuitenkin perinteisen perseestä, etenkin ripuliracetusruutu. 102 %:sti vedetty. (7/10) * Donkey Kong Country 3: Tässä vaiheessa turhan tuttua juttua ja ruudusuunnittelultaan edeltäjiään köyhempi. 103 % plakkarissa. * Dossun! Ganseki Battle: Omaperäinen versuspuzzlepeli, jonka Columnsmaista pelattavuutta on höystetty hyökkäys- ja hiparimekaniikoilla. Kaksinpelissä löytyy kaikki samat hahmot kuin yksinpelistä, onneksi, mutta yksi ainoa ja aneeminen tappelumusa ärsyttää. * Double Dragon V - The Shadow Falls: Paska mättöpeli, joka on liian huono edes huvittaakseen. Onneksi Neo Geon mättöpeli hautasi tämän muutamaa kuukautta myöhemmin. * Dragon View: Geneerinen toimintaroolipeli. En muista tästä paljoa mitään, vaikka joskus vähemmän nirsoina aikoinani sen läpi vedinkin. * Doomsday Warrior: Esteettisesti mitäänsanomaton ja mätkintäpelimäisillä ohjauksilla ynnä kitukasvuisilla liikelistoilla kustu tappelupeli. * Do-Re-Mi Fantasy - Milon no DokiDoki Daibouken: Graafisesti ihanan söpö mutta pelillisesti epäinspiroitunut ja pakollista roinanmetsästystä sisältävä tasoloikka. * Downtown Nekketsu Baseball Monogatari - Baseball de Shoufuda! Kunio-kun: Kuniomaista hurmaavutta normisti sisältävä urheilupeli, jonka laadun voi kuitenkin päätellä nimestä. * Dragon's Lair: Pelattavuudeltaan välttävän tuikitavallinen tasoloikka, joka on siis parempi muttei läheskään yhtä hauska saati viihdyttävä kuin NES-vastineensa. * Dual Orb 2: Hyvän näköinen ja kuuloinen ja pelillisesti tyystin epäinspiroitunut JRPG. * E.V.O. - Search for Eden: Teemaltaan melkoisen uniikki toimintaroolipeli siistillä hahmon evoluutiomekaniikalla, jossa eri ruumiinosia voi muuttaa melko vapaasti. Valitettavasti pelattavuus on kuitenkin turhauttavaa johtuen huonosta osumahavannoinnista, armokuolemattomuuden puutteesta ja todella runkuista pomomätöistä. Vaikka käyttäisit tuntikaupalla aikaa parhaiden ruumiinosien grindaamiseksi, ovat taistelut silti pahimmillaan aika sika hulluja. Premissi on myös aika runkku: inhimillistettyjen otusten mutusteleminen omaksi hyväksi on vastenmielistä, mutta toisaalta kovin rehellinen kuvaus lihansyöjän elämästä. * Earthbound: Yksi harvoista hyvistä klassista JRPG:istä, lähinnä kiitos huumorin ja maailman sekä hapokkaiden biisien. Myös vihollisten kohtausmekaniikka on nerokas. Loppuosio on myös omaa luokkaansa. (8/10) * Earthworm Jim: Olisi erinomainen peli, ellei vaikeusaste olisi mallia superrunkku. Pelin musiikit ovat varmasti koomisimpia koskaan missä tahansa populaarikulttuurituotteessa. (6/10, myös Mega Drive) * Earthworm Jim 2: Ykkösosaa paljon paskempi kiitos huonomman ruutusuunnittelun ja karseiden välikenttien. Biisit ovat myös masentavan latteita ykköseen verrattuna. * Eek! The Cat: Infernaalisen vaikea ja ohjattavuus on paskaa. Ainakin omaperäinen...vai onko? Pelattavuus on suora kopio DOS-pelistä Sleepwalker. Musiikit ovat tosin upeita, vaikkei peli jostain syystä sisällä jytäävää TV-sarjan teemabiisiä. * Emerald Dragon: Tylsä ja laimea JRPG. Premissi ja mättösysteemi ovat ihan siedettäviä, mutta muuten peli on kovin kuiva. * Energy Breaker: Ruma ja mieleenpainumaton isometrinen roolipeli, jossa taistelut sentään Tactics Ogre -tyylisiä. * Equinox: Solsticemaista epäselvää ja hidasta isometristä haahuilua, nyt lisäksi menoon täysin epäsopimattomilla eli sika hajottavilla pomomätöillä. Sentään ambientit musat ovat jees. * Famicom Bunko - Hajimari no Mori: Hauska menuseikkailupeli nuoren japanilaispojan kesälomasta. Sydäntälämmittävä kielimuuristakin huolimatta. * Famicom Tantei Club Part II: ENHANCED REMAKE ja hyvä sellainen. Päivitys on joka osa-alueella onnistunut ja alkuperäisen tekeleen heikko sokkelo-osio on poistettu. (7/10) * FEDA - The Emblem of Justice: Shining Forcesta aika sikana lainaava mutta hieman nopeatempoisampi TRPG johtuen sekä omien että vihollishahmojen heiveröisyydestä. Sisältää myös ihan mielenkiintoisen moraalisysteemin, joka vaikuttaa saataviin hahmoihin. Yhdentekeviä filleritaisteluja on kuitenkin liikaa ja fanikäännös on stereotyyppisen mukanokkela, joten ennen pitkää kyllästyminen iskee. Saturn-mestarirotuakin, tässä tapauksessa myös vaikka siihen ei löydy epävirallistakaan lokalisointia. * Fighter's History - Mizoguchi Kiki Ippatsu!!: Karnov's Revengen SNES-väännös, jossa ihan hupaisa juonimoodi, laajennetut liikelistat ja mikä tärkeintä, Chelnov! Estetiikka on totta kai kärsinyt, mutta suurin ongelma on kuitenkin viiden vanhan hahmon poistaminen hahmovalikoimasta, vaikka leikatut naamat ovat sentään progressiivisesti lähes kaikki valkoisia miehiä. Aika Outlaws of the Lost Dynastya, eli ehdottamasti parasta versiota tästäkään mättöpelisarjasta ei löydy. * Final Fantasy - Mystic Quest: Pelattavuudeltaan varsin kasuaali eli muita alustan Final Fantasyja paljon parempi tekele: satunnaistaisteluita ei ole ja tallentaa voi milloin vain, muun muuassa. Juoni on valitettavasti äärimmäisen geneeristä kristallien metsästämisestä. Tuskasteleva päähenkilö sentään huvittaa paikoitellen. * Final Fantasy 4: Ehkä ainoa jotenkin tyydyttävä Final Fantasy, vaikka pelattavuus on tavallisen välttävää. Juoni on aika hupaisaa potaskaa ja hahmot ovat jees, mutta mieleenpainuvinta on totta kai tekijöiden hengausalueena toimiva salamesta. * Final Fantasy 5: 3:sta otettu class-mekaniikka on mielenkiintoinen, mutta peli on kliseinen ja sieluton sekä pelattavuudeltaan vaihteeksi epävakuuttava. * Final Fantasy 6: Vakkari-JRPG ekstra-pateettisuudella. Eli yliarvostettua jöötiä. * Final Fight 2: Hidas ja täynnä ylikestäviä vihollisia eli pirun tylsä. * Final Fight 3: Ainoa oikeasti pelattava Final Fight. Musat ovat jees ja liikelistat keskikokoisia. Silti meno on aika persoonatonta ja liian hidasta. Mahdollisuus pelata tietokoneohjatun puolulaisen kanssa on mielenkiintoinen lisä, mutta käytännössä jeesaaja enemmän kusee kuin avittaa meininkiä. * Fire Emblem - Seisen no Keifu: Voisin kirjoittaa romaanin siitä, miksi tämä peli on hyvä. Ai niin, tein niin jo! Hahmot, tunnelma ja estetiikka, etenkin jumalainen musavalikoima, ovat huippuluokkaa. Ennen onanoin myös juonta ja pelattavuutta, mutta ensin mainittu on loppujen lopuksi aika Baten Kaitossia, eli sisältää yhden huipputwistin, joka kuitenkin ratkaistaan melko epätyydyttävästi. Useimmiten vaikuttava eeppisyyskin lipsahtaa välillä paatoksen puolelle. Pelattavuus on myös todella verkkaista settiä sekä animaatioiden hitauden että alueiden valtavuuden johdosta, joten ilman turbonäpäintä ei tätä varmaan uudelleenläpäisisi edes allekirjoittanut, vaikka hahmojen paritusmekaniikka sinänsä takaa läjöittän jälleenpeluuarvoa. Lisäksi mukana on mukavasti esineitä ja kohtauksia, jotka vaativat tietyn hahmon tiettyyn kohtaan heittämistä edellä mainituilla Ranskan kokoisilla kartoilla, eli not gonna happen ilman läppäriä. Silti; tuntimäärältään luultavasti eniten takomani peli ja CelicexPatty 4ever! (8/10) * Fire Emblem - Thracia 776: Fire Emblemit ovat toistaiseksi sijoittuneet samaan maailmaan vain kahden pelin ajan, ja siksi tämä Seisen no Keifun aisapari on kauheaa tuhlausta. Juoni keskittyy Seisenin tylsimpään klikkiin, monipuolinen gameplay on kustu infernaalisella vaikeudella, esoteerisyydellä ja epäreiluudella, hahmot ovat valtaosin kuivia sekä paperinohuita ja meno muutenkin todella epävaikuttavaa edelliseen osaan verrattuna. * Firemen: Palomiespremissiltään omaperäinen ylhäältä kuvattu räiskintä, joka äityy kuitenkin aika sika monotoniseksi johtuen siitä, että meininki on pidetty turhan realistisena: vedellä suihkuttelu on ainoa hyökkäyskeino ja viholliset koostuvat lähes yksinomaan erilailla liikkuvista lieskoista. Sentään varsin hyödyllinen, kuolematon partnerihahmo on aika edellä aikaansa. * Fire Striker: Kekseliäs Breakout-väännös, jossa ohjataan vapaasti hahmoa pelikentällä ja hakataan palloa palikoihin. Tästäkin huolimatta silti Breakout-johdannainen, eli kuivuutta. * First Samurai: Hieman vähemmän hajottava kuin jatko-osansa, mutta silti kökkö ja pakollista kaman keräystä sisältävä 2D-toiminta. * Flashback: Prince of Persiamainen mutta vielä kömpelömpi ja esoteerisempi futuristinen kärvistely. * Flintstones - The Treasure of Sierra Madrock: Mainio ja pakkaa mekaniikoillaan hieman sekoittava tasoloikka. Ruudut ovat melko vaihtelevia ja vaikeusaste kohdallaan, vaikkakin kenttäsuunnittelu jättää paikoin toivomisen varaa. Loppu on myös valitettavan antiklimaattinen. Hupaisaa etenkin kaksinpelillä. (6/10) * Flying Hero - Bugyuru no Daibouken: Graafisesti söpö mutta pelillisesti ideaköyhä lentoräiskintä. * Front Mission: Tyystin epäselvän käyttöliittymänsä takia epäpelattava mecha-TRPG. Päähenkilö on myös aika hurmaava: ekassa kohtauksessa hän uhkaa läpän heittävää alaistaan teloituksella. * F-Zero: Aikanaan varmaan ihan jees mutta nyt jöötiä seuraajiaan paljon kuivempien mekaniikkojen ja etenkin oikoreittien sekä menestymisen aika lailla yhdentekeväksi tekevän äärimmäisen vastustajien kuminauhailun. * G-O-D - Mezame yo to Yobu Koe ga Kikoe: Premissiltään hieman Earthboundmainen mutta pelattavuudeltaan nimensä veroinen eli tusina-JRPG eli olematon. Sentään sisältää genrelle melko harvinaista oikeassa maailmassa reissaamista, mutta kun pääsin monen tunnin Japanissa kärvistelyn jälkeen Vladivostokiin, jossa odotti täysin sama arkkitehtuuri ja NPC:t kuin edellissäkin mestoissa, karisivat loputkin pelimotivaationi rippeet. * Gambling Hourouki: Lautapeli, jossa paljon uhkaminipelejä. Ei siis mikään liian hyvä tekele, vaikka hahmosuunnittelu on tyylikkään rumaa. * Ganbare Daiku no Gensan: Kolikkopeliä vähemmän runkku mutta ruutusuunnittelultaan ja mekaniikoiltaan paljon kuivempi pompinta. * Ganbare Goemon: Liian vaikea, mutta muuten erinomainen mätkinnän ja tasoloikan risteytys. Vaihtelua, minipelejä ja hämärää huumoria riittää ja musiikkivalikoima on yllättäen mahtava. "Hey, no close-ups!" (8/10) * Ganbare Goemon 2: Ykkösosaa huomattavasti kuivempi, melko tavallinen 2D-tasoloikka. Estetiikka on kuitenkin erinomainen ja robottipomomätöt siistejä. * Ganbare Goemon 3: Roolipelaamista ja loikkimista sekoittava tekele. Mukavan omintakeinen kakkosen jälkeen, mutta hankala japania osaamattomalle. * Ganbare Goemon 4: Paljon hiotumpi versio 2:sta. Ruudut ovat vaihtelevia ja musiikkivalikoima yltää miltei ykkösen tasolle. Jotkut pomomätöt ovat harvinaisen hanurista, tosin. * Ganpuru - Gunman's Proof: Link to the Pastista aika sikana ammentava mutta tyrmiltään ja pomoiltaan sika paljon kuivempi toimintaseikkailu. Läppälänkkäriteema on sentään omaperäinen. * Ghoul Patrol: Zombies Ate My Neighborssin jatko-osa persoonallisemmilla mutta hajottavan isoilla kentillä ja sika nuhaisilla aseilla. Sentään naapurimekaniikka on huomattavasti vähemmän runkku kuin edeltäjässä. * Go Go! Ackman: Huonosti suunniteltu ja täysin eräoriginaali lisenssitasoloikka. Huomaa että läpäisijä on sama kuin mm. Kid Chameleonin ja Fantasian. Pääpahiksen nauru on kyllä mainio. * Godzilla - Kaijuu Daikessen: Japanilaisten jättiläismörköjen tähdittämä tappelupeli, joka viihdyttää genressä vähän nähdyn premissinsä takia. Hyökkäysnappeja on vain kaksi ja mätkintäpelimäinen vastustajan tarraamiseen pohjautuva heittomekaniikka aika hoopo, mutta liikelistat ovat aika kekseliäitä ja estetiikka hyvää. (6/10) * Goof Troop: Aika sika palikkamainen lootien puskemiseen perustuva ongelmanratkaisutoiminta, jossa ei edes mitään Hessu-mölinöitä. Ennemminkin Oof Troop. * Gourmet Sentai Bara Yarou: Bakage-mätkintäpeli, jonka pelattavuus on kuitenkin aika tasapaksua, sillä ainoa siedettävän tehokas tapa tehdä vahinkoa vastustajiin on viljellä pitkään kestäviä erikoisheittoja. Sentään avustajakloonimekaniikka ja hyödyttömyydessään huvittava vastustajahahmoilla pelaamishuijauskoodi ovat kekseliäitä. * Great Circus Mystery Starring Mickey & Minnie, The: Ruutusuunnittelultaan vaihteleva mutta liian hidas ja ylikestävillä pomoillaan rasittava tasoloikka. Pukumekaniikka laajentaa manööverilistaa, mutta sekin olisi minusta ollut paljon mielekkäämpää toteuttaa antamalla pelihahmolla vain suoraan lisää liikkeitä ilman tarvetta hinata vähän väliä vermeiden välillä. Sentään sisältää samanaikaisen kaksinpelin. * GS Mikami - Joreishi wa Nice Body: Mukiinmenevä mutta mielikuvitukseton lisenssitasoloikka, jonka kauhukomediateema sentään viihdyttää. * Hagane: Graafiselta tyyliltään mielenkiintoinen mutta nuhaisten aseidensa sekä kuppaisen hyppymekoniikkojensa takia hajottava ravausräiskintä, jossa lisäksi ainakin yksi täysin sietämätön automaattisesti rullaava tasoloikkaosio. Sentään kontaktilämää ei ole. * Hameln no Violin Hiki: Söpö ja omaperäinen tasoloikka ongelmanratkaisuelementeillä, jotka koostuvat lähinnä apurihahmon sonnustamisesta erilaisiin etenemistä avittaviin pukuihin. Ruutusuunnittelu on kuitenkin itseään toistavaa ja ideaköyhää, eikä siis saa premissistä tarpeeksi irti. Pelin lähdemateriaalille liian uskollinen, apurin rääkkäämisestä sosiopaattista huumoria repivä meno ei myöskään vakuuta. Kestoa on vain neljän maailman verran, mutta vikassa mestassa rupeaa meno olemaan jo niin nähtyä, ettei lyhyys oikeastaan ole kuin plussa. * Harvest Moon: Genren luoja ja mukavan suoraviivainen, mutta hyvin pinnallinen myöhempiin osiin verrattuna. * Hashire Hebereke: Juoksurallipeli, jonka Hebereke-hahmot ovat sen ainoa hyvä puoli. Kahdesta ohjaussysteemistä toinen ainakin simuloi hyvin kännissä juoksemista, eli sitä ei kannata käyttää. Tuntuma on muutenkin typerä, sillä hahmot liikkuvat kuin autot: esimerkiksi kannoillaan ei voi kääntyä, vaikka se olisi kovin hyödyllistä johtuen muiden hahmojen tuuppaustehosta ja sekasortoisista esineistä. Radat ovat monipuolisia mutta myös epäselviä, eli kaikki muu on Ugeeta paitsi estetiikka. * Hebereke's Popoitto: Dr. Mario -kopio, joka on kuitenkin hieman esikuvaansa parempi johtuen kaikkina väreinä toimimivista erikoispalikoista. Pelissä ei ole kuitenkaan mitään puhetta, eli kyseessä on pikemminkin Hebereke's Israel. * Heisei Shin Onigashima - Kouhen/Zenpen: Kaksiosainen edeltäjä NES-pelille. Estetiikka on ainakin hyvää, mutta ilman japanintaitoja jäävät saadut kiksit vaihteeksi vähäisiksi. * Herakles no Eikou III - Kamigami no Chinmoku: NES-edeltäjiään vähemmän rupuinen osa Data Eastin JRPG -sarjaa, jossa ihan hupaisia juoniosioita mutta valitettavasti edelleen rämestandardinen pelattavuus. * Hiouden - Mamono-tachi Tono Chikai: Pelattavuudeltaan äärimmäisen kömpelö isometrinen reaaliaikainen fantsustrategia, sentään toimintapaussilla. * Hiryuu no Ken S - Hyper Version: Pelattavuudeltaan pinnallinen ja kamala 2D-mätkintäpeli, jonka hahmot lisäksi nykivät hämmentävästi. Hiryuu no Ken ASS, ennemminkin. * Holy Umbrella - Dondera no Mubou!!: Tasoloikka roolipelimäisillä kyläosioilla ja esinemekaniikalla. Estetiikka ja hahmot ovat hupaisia mutta pelattavuus keskinkertaista lähinnä liikkumisen hitauden vuoksi: juoksykykyä pantataan tovin ja ravausnopeuskin on samaa tasoa kuin muiden pelien kävelyvauhti. Lopussa on myös varsin hajottava pomomaratooni ja vika pomo on kovin anti-klimaattinen, mikä jättää jöötin maun suuhun. * Hong Kong 97: Kusoge, joka ylittää huonon maun rajan niin useaan otteeseen, että lopputulos on jopa huvittava. Ehkei pelaamisen mutta ainakin kokemisen arvoinen kikkare. * Hook: Köyhä ja hidas lisenssitasoloikka, osa kvantiljoona. * Hourai Gakuen no Bouken! - Tenkousei Scramble: Premissiltään mielenkiintoinen, mutta pelattavuudeltaan taas vaihteeksi perinteinen JRPG, eli tuubanjuontia. * Hyper Iria: Kenttäsuunnittelultaan ja ohjaukseltaan huono lisenssitoimintapeli, jossa normiviholliset kestävät aivan liikaa helpointa vaikeusastetta lukuun ottamatta. Sokkeloisissa kentissä sentään opastetaan pelaajaa jonkin verran siitä, minne liikkua, mutta tämä ei hirveästi lohduta. * Ignition Factor: Kömpelö ja tylsä ylhäältä kuvattu palomiespeli, joka on vielä maanläheisempi eli kuivempi kuin Firemen. Sentään alussa on yksi aika sika absurdi käännöshelmi. * Illusion of Gaia: Raskastunnelmainen ja peruspelattavuudeltaan hyvä toimintaroolipeli, jota pilaavat sen liikaa takapakkia estävien katkokohtien käyttö yhdistettynä totta kai lopullisesti menetettäviin esineisiin. Suurin ongelma on kuitenkin valtaosan peliajasta vievien tyrmien tylsyys. Muutenkin tekele on liian vaikea ja juoneltaan aika tekotaiteellista paskaa. Sentään parempi kuin Terranigma. * Inspector Gadget: Keskinkertainen lisenssitasoloikka, jossa sentään hieman kekseliäisyyttä esinemekaniikansa muodossa. Aika lähdemateriaaliuskoton, kuitenkin, sillä Gadget saa asioita jopa tehtyä ilman muiden älyllistä tukea. * Iron Commando: Liikelistoiltaan olematon ja ylikestävillä vihollisilla henkseleitä paukutteleva mätkintäpeli. Onneksi pelaamassani versiossa heitti Start-nappula gemariruutuun. * Itoi Shigesato's Bass Tsuri No.1: Titulaarisen suunnittelijansa peliksi hämmentävän normaali mutta ainakin hauskoilla musilla varustettu kalastussimulaattori. * Jaki Crush: Fysiikoiltaan välttävä ja muutenkin pöytäsuunnittelultaan unohdettava hirviöteemainen flipperi. * Jelly Boy 2: Kaikin puolin edeltäjäänsä parempi mutta silti melko tylsä tasoloikkailu. * Jerry Boy: Jotenkuten omintakeinen mutta ohjaukseltaan ja ruutusuunnittelultaan kämäinen tasoloikka. * Jim Power - The Lost Dimension in 3D: Graafisesti kirjaimellisesti oksettava ja pelattavuudeltaan pinnallinen tasoloikka. * Joe & Mac 3 - Lost in the Tropics: Data Eastin jälleen enemmän tasoloikkaan kuin mätkintään nojaava jatko-osa, joka on kuitenkin Congo's Caperia huomattavasti hiotumpi. Kenttäsuunnittelu on melko vaihtelevaa ja passelia ja samanaikainen kaksinpeli löytyy jälleen. Mielenkiintoisinta pelissä on kuitenkin sen hämmentävä elämäsimulaatiosivujuonne: tiettyjä esineitä ostamalla voi omaa kämppää parantaa ja perustaa perhettä. Mitään vaikutusta pelimekaniikkoihin tällä ei ole, mutta hupaisa lisäys on silti. (6/10) * Jurassic Park: Mielenkiintoinen ja koukuttava, mutta ilman läppäriä semimahdoton. Salasanan ja tallennusmahdollisuuden puuttuminen oli aikoinaan syvältä ja poikittain. * Justice League Task Force: Tuikitavallinen tappelupeli DC-hahmoilla. Sentään juoksumanööveri löytyy. Ainakin vähemmän hajottava kuin Injusticet. * Kendo Rage: Huumoriltaan suht hupaisa ja ulkoasultaan jees tasoloikka, jonka pelattavuus on kuitenkin raivostuttavaa vetelän liikkuvuuden, naamalle sinkoilevien vastustajien ja runkun vaikeusasteen vuoksi. * Kid Klown in Crazy Chase: Uniikki rynnimispeli hyvillä graffoilla ja fyysisellä huumorilla. Vähäistä sisältöä on yritetty paikata todella runkusti pakottamalla pelaaja keräämään jokaisesta ruudusta neljä kommervenkkiä, joita ilman kenttä pitää läpäistä uudestaan. Melko reilua, etenkin kun pakittaminen ei ole mahdollista, ja urpoa, koska ongelmaan olisi mielekkäämpi ratkaisu kerättyjen kamojen ja lopun kliimaksin välisen yhteyden turvin. Näemmä pelin suunnittelijat pitivät pelleilystä liikaakin. (6/10) * King Arthur's World: Omaperäinen mutta etanamainen ja käyttöliittymältään huono Lemmingsen ja reealiaikaisen sotapelin yhdistelmä. * Killer Instinct: Ruma, kuiva ja varmaan ensimmäisiä comborunkkausmättöpelejä. Eli ei hyvä. * Kirby's Avalanche: Taas yksi graffamuunnos ekasta Puyo Puyosta. Ei yhtä hyvä kuin Mega Drive -vastineensa, vaikka sentään dialogikohtaukset, jossa Kirby kanavoi Arlen asennevammaisuutta, ovat mielenkiintoisia. * Kirby's Dream Course: Omaperäinen muttei viihdyttävä minigolfsillisalaatti, jossa tuupitaan Kirbyä ja yritetään tuhota ratoja kansoittavat viholliset. Kilipäine kenttäsuunnittelu ja hämärät fysiikat tekevät kokemuksesta aika turhauttavan. * Kirby's Dream Land 3: Kirby Deluxeen verrattuna karsittu tekele, joka ei yllä edes Kirby's Adventure tasolle johtuen eläinapurimekaniikan aiheuttaman erikoisvoimien vähyyden ja tylsän kenttäsuunnittelun takia. Graffatyyli on sentään omintakeinen, mutta musatkin hajottavia. * Kirby No Kira Kids: Pelattavuudeltaan Nintendon monia muita vastaavia parempi muttei silti viihdyttävä versus-kaivopuzzletus. * Kirby Deluxe: Massiivinen ja mainio Kirby-läjä. Salaisuuksia riittää, eri pelit ovat tarpeeksi vaihtelevia ja minipelit hauskoja. (8/10) * Kouryuu no Mimi: Monien muiden konsolimätkintöjen tapaan liian hidas, pinnallinen ja tasapaksu lisenssilätkintä. * Krusty's Super Fun House: Huonoa tasoloikkimista ja Lemmings-apinointia. Kaksi miinusta ei tee tässä tapauksessa plussaa. * Kunio-Kun no Dodge Ball Dayo Zenin Shuugo!: SNES-versio alkuperäisestä Super Dodge Ballista, eli suht obsoliittia kamaa. * Kunio no Oden: Versuspuzzlepeli Kuniolla, eli varmaankin yksi parhaista peleistä ikinä, right? WRONG. Pelattavuus on melkoisen Columnssia, paitsi myös vaakatasossa käännettävillä palikoilla ja hyökkäyssysteemi on melko hämärä. Suurin ongelma on kuitenkin kovin kuiva estetiikka. * Lagoon: Huonon maineensa täysin ansaitseva, eli kaikin puolin ryynäinen ja tyystin persoonaton toimintaroolipeli. * Lawnmower Man, The: Perushirveä lisenssiräiskintä, jossa sivulta ja takaa kuvattujen kälypaukuttelun lisäksi myös hupaisian tyhmän näköisiä ensimmäisen persoonan automaattisesti rullaavia haahuiluosioita. * Legend: Taas yksi tuskallisen verkkainen ja liikelistaton mätkintä, joka plagioi estetiikassaan aika hyvin mm. Golden Sunia ja Turtles in Timea. * Legend of Zelda - A Link to the Past: Ensimmäinen hyvä Zelda-peli. Tunnelmallinen, pitkä ja täynnä löydettävää sekä tutkittavaa. Tyrmät ja NPC-vuorovaikutus eivät kuitenkaan ole vielä kovin korkealla tasolla. (8/10) * Lemmings 2 - The Tribes: Ykköstä huomattavasti parempi, kiitos runsaamman sisällön ja mielenkiintoisen klaani-mekaniikan. Kakarana jaksoin ihme kyllä vetää tämän läpi. Jokaisesta klaanista selvisi tasan se yksi sopulipiruparka. * Lester the Unlikely: Prince of Persia -johdannainen, joka on monia kaltaisiaan parempi muttei silti hyvä. Ohjaukset ovat normaalin kömpelöitä, mutta "sankari" on kynäniskaisuudestaan huolimatta sentään hieman ketterämpi kuin monissa samanlaisissa tekeleissä. Muutenkin tekele eroaa pakasta lähinnä huvittavan säälittävän päähenkilönsä turvin, mutta useat runkut kohdat ja todella lussu loppu silti tekevät siitä pelamattomuuden arvoisen. * Lion King: Taas yksi esteettiseti hieno ja pelattavuudeltaan huono Disney-tekele. * Logos Panic: Syystäkin omintakeinen versuspuzzleilun tapainen, jossa heitetään ruudukoille hiraganoja ja yritetään muodostaa eri termejä. Jokaisella hahmoilla on kolme eri sanaa ja ne näkyvät pelin aikana, eli pelaaminen on mahdollista japania osaamattomallekin, mutta mekaniikat ovat huonoja ja pelattavuus kuivaa oikean kirjaimen odottelua. Sentään graffatyyli on ihan hauskan amatöörimäinen. * Lost Vikings, The: Melko omaperäinen muttei viihdyttävä toimintaongelmaratkaisu, jossa ohjataan vuorotellen kolmea karvaturpaa ja edetään käyttäen näiden erilaisia ominaisuuksia. Ainakin yksin pelatessa hajoaa naama nopsaan tarpeesta suhata jokainen hahmon samojen paikkojen läpi. Ulkoasu on kyllä hyvää. * Lost Vikings 2, The: Aika sika samanlainen kuin edeltäjänsä, nyt lisäksi roinanmetsästyksellä ja piereskelyllä. * Lufia: Kuiva JRPG. Anteeksi tautologia. * Lufia 2: Kts. yllä. * Madou Monogatari - Hanamaru Daiyouchi Enji: Ensimmäisen tyrmänkaluaminen on korvattu normi-JRPGöinnillä tässä Madou Monogatarissa. Estetiikka on totta kai söpöä, mutta satunnaistaistelut ovat vielä sietämättömämpiä kuin monissa muissa alustan roolipeleissä johtuen siitä, että jokaisen mätön alussa käydään vihollisesta riippuva mutta aina samanlainen dialogikohtaus. Myös itse mättäminen on tietysti etanamaista valikkosurffausta. Patankyuun sijaan notankyuu. * Magical Pop'n: Nopeatempoinen ja söpö toimintatasoloikka hivenen epälineaarisilla kentillä. Pelin mittaan annettavat lisätaikavoimat pitävät menon joten kuten freesinä, mutta lopussa rupeaa meno silti puiseksi tylsiintyvän ruutusuunnittelun ja pomojen uudelleenkierrätyksen takia. (6/10) * Magical Quest Starring Mickey Mouse, The: Jatko-osaansa parempi lähinnä kiitos vähemmän hajottavien pomojen, mutta liikkuvuudeltaan ja pukumekaniikaltaan silti aika välttävä tasoloikka. Ainoa hyvä puoli, eli monipuolinen kenttäsuunnittelu, taantuu sekin puolen välin tienoilla aika tehokkaasti. * Mahoujin Guruguru: Lisenssityrmänkaluaminen, jossa ruudulla näkyvät viholliset ja melko omintakeiset taistelut, jossa toinen päähenkilöistä hakkaa automaattisesti vastustajia samalla kun pelaajan tehtävänä on piirrellä taikariimuja. Myös estetiikka on hyvää, mutta valitettavasti itse pääpelattavuus on aika sika tasapaksua ja itseään toistavaa. * Majyuuou: Esteettisesti ja muodonmuutosmekaniikaltaan hieman Magician Lordia muistuttava toimintaräiskintä. Ruutusuunnittelu on monipuolista ja useat pomomätöt jees, mutta ampua voi valitettavasti vain eteenpäin ja käytettävissä oleva lataushyökkäys on valtaosin liian nuhainen. (7/10) * Makeruna Makendou 2 - Kimero Youkai Souri : Huvittavan hoopo, mutta aika kauhea 2D-mättöpeli, eli aika sopivaa jatkoa Kendo Ragelle. * Mario Paint: Monipuolinen ja viihdyttävä, mutta loppujen lopuksi aika rajoittunut multimedialaitos. Tätä oli hauska pelata joskus oikealla SNES-hiirellä. * Marvelous; Mouhitotsu no Takarajima: Melkein nimensä veroinen omintakeinen toiminta- ja pngelmanratkontapelin sekoitus. Tuotantoarvot ovat korkealla ja ympäristöissä, kohtauksissa ja kolmea eri hahmoa käyttävissä puzzleissa on melkoisesti vaihtelua. Kömpelö käyttöliittymä ja antiklimaattinen loppu kuitenkin laskevat tekeleen laatua. Varsinkin se ketuttaa, että pelin alkupuolella esitellään harvinaisen 10/10 antagonisti, jolla päädytään tekemään ei mitään. Damn shame, damn shame. Ehkä tämän takia peli onkin vielä kuopatumpi kuin keskiverto Nintendon IP; siitä mielellään näkisi silti jotain uutta, edes vaikka Smash Brossissa. (7/10) * Mask, The: Aika tavallinen tasoloikka, mutta päähenkilön laaja liikevalikoima ja ilmeikkyys tuovat peliin paljon hupia. Kenttäsuunnittelu on kyllä aika köyhää. * Matsumura Kunihiro Den: Saikyou no Rekishi o Nurikaero!: Tappavan huono tappelupeli, jota "tähdittävät" lukuisat japanilaiskoomikot. Osumahavannointia ei ole ja monet liikkeet liikuttavat hahmoja myös syvyyssuunnassa, eli meno on lisäksi myös hiton epäselvää. Ainakin vissiin eka mättöpeli, jossa väistömanööveri. * Mazinger Z: Lisenssi-2D-mätkintä, jonka melko iso liikelista ei pelasta sitä ylikestäviltä vihollisilta, joille ei voi tietenkään tehdä mitään niiden tykätessä lojua maassa. * Mega Man 7: Vaikka alusta on vaihtunut, ei pelattavuus tietenkään ole yhtään kehittynyt, joten etenkin Mega Man X:n jälkeen tätä vanhaa piereskelyä jaksa. Sentään Capcom jopa piirsi graffat uusiksi, en olisi ihmetellyt mikäli he olisivat jo tässä vaiheessa tyytyneet Megan Man 8:n tyyliseen "mitä tätäkään muuttamaan, fanit ostavat samaa paskaa silti aina uudestaan" ratkaisuun. * Mega Man X: Puhkinussittua formaattia tarpeeksi uudistava Mega Man-peli. Uusi graffatyyli on aika tylsä ja audiopuoli NES-pelejä huomattavasti huonompi. Se, että tiettyjen kenttien läpäiseminen vaikuttaa muiden mestojen ominaisuuksiin on siisti elementti, joka on yllättäen poistettu jatko-osista. (6/10) * Melfand Stories: Söpö mutta pelattavuudeltaan pinnallinen ja huono mätkintä, sentään jopa kaksinpelillä. * Metal Combat - Falcon's Revenge: Edeltäjästään turhan paljon kierrättävä mutta edelleen viihdyttävä Battle Clashin jatko-osa, joka tarjoaa pelattavuuden saralla lähinnä pari uutta asetta ja kovemmat lataushyökkäykset. Loppumättö on aika omintakeinen. (6/10) * Metal Marines: Omaperäinen mutta pinnallinen ja liikaa resurssien latausten odottelua sisältävä sci-fi-RTS, jossa nahistellaan aina kahden saaritukikohdan välillä, lähinnä ampumalla vastustajan niskaan ohjuksia ja mechoja sekä yrittämällä estää tätä tekemästä samaa. Päätä aukovat pahisskapparit antavat pelille hieman persoonallisuutta. * Metal Warriors: Ruutusuunnittelultaan huono ja koko ajan naamalle lentäviä vihollisia ja paukkuja sisältävä mecharäiskintä. Sentään peli on sen näennäisestä japanilaisuudesta huolimatta Lucasartsin tekemä. * Mickey Mania: Estetiikaltaan upea ja pelattavuudeltaan ihme kyllä jopa toimiva tasoloikka. Viimeisen kentän vikan osan vaikeusastepiikki on todella järkyttävä ja kusee pelistä paljon nautintoa. SNES -versio on muutenkin aika köyhä; etenkin lataustauot ovat surkuhupaisa ominaisuus. * Mickey no Tokyo Disneyland Daibouken: Omaperäisellä muttei hyvällä hyökkäys- ja leijumismekaniikalla varustettu, flegmaattinen tasoloikka.maattinen tasoloikka. * Mickey to Donald - Magical Adventure 3: Kahta edeltäjäänsä liikaa muistuttava tasoloikka. Akun perseilymeininki on kyllä huvittavaa. Kaksinpeli voi olla hauskaa, mutta seurattu vain yksinpelinä because I don't know! * Micro Machines 2 - Turbo Tournament: Ihan menettelevä mutta estetiikkaansa lukuun ottamatta epäinspiroitunut ja obsoliitti rallipeli. * Miracle Girls: Söpö mutta kökkö ynnä kuiva lisenssitasoloikka, sentään lukuisilla minipeleillä. * Monstania: Kaikin puolin täysin unohdettava fantsu-TRPG. * Motteke Oh! Dorobou: Data Eastin rosvoteemainen lautapeli. Pointtina on haalia eniten rahaa lähinnä esineitä mestoista puhaltamalla ja niitä eteenpäin myymällä. Haahuilua siivitetään poliisi-NPCeillä ja useilla minipeleillä, eli mieleen tulee jonkinlainen Mario Partyn esiaste. Hahmot ja graffat ovat myös söpöjä, mutta peli itsessään ei pääse eroon peruspremissinsä hitaudesta ja kuivuudesta. * Mystic Ark: Alkuasetelmaltaan ja ongelmanratkontaelementeiltään mielenkiintoinen mutta muuten perushajottava JRPG. Taisteluja voi sentään vältellä hieman vihollistutkamekaniikan avulla, mutta kun ensimmäinen taistelu miltei tappoi minut ennen kuin pakenin ja seuraava mättö heitti gemariin feidauksen taas epäonnistutta niin totesin, ettei pelin tasapainotus ole todellakaan minua varten. * Nage Libre - Seijaku no Suishin: Mielenkiintoinen mutta hämmentävä ja hidas TRPG, jossa japanilaislukiomuijat nahistelevat keskenään kortti- ja pukumekaniikojen sävyttämänä. Japaniksi tämä ei ainakaan onnistu. * Nankoku Shounen Papuwa-kun: Epähauskaan mangaan perustuva rämestandardinen tasoloikka, eli ei mikään maailman paras peli. * Natsuki Crisis Battle: Välttävä ja epäomintakeinen lisenssitappelupeli. * Neugier - Umi to Kaze no Kodou: Esteettisesti välttävä ja pelattavuudeltaan huono toimintaroolipeli epäselvillä monikerroksisilla alueilla ja säälittävällä perushyökkäyksellä. * Nichibutsu Arcade Classics 2 - Heiankyo Alien: Vanhan kaivelupelin uudelleenkaivelu. Sisältää sekä alkuperäisen kolikkopelin ynnä hieman päivitetyn uusintaversion, joista kumpikaan ei ole yhtä hyvä kuin pelin Game Boy -käännös, kuitenkaan. * Nightmare Busters: Tasapaksu juoksuräiskintä ylikestävillä vihollisilla ja kuivalla kenttäsuunnittelulla. Päähenkilöt ovat sentään tyylikkäitä. * Ninja Boy: Roolipelimäistä haahuilua ja mättöpelimäistä taistelua sekoittava tekele, jonka kummatkin osa-alueet ovat sekä hajottavan hitaita että pinnallisia. * Ninja Warriors - The New Generation: Kolikkopeliedeltäjäänsä hivenen monipuolisempi mutta silti aika sika itseään toistava ja liian pinnallinen 2D-mätkintä. * Nintama Rantarou - Ninjutsu Gakuen Puzzle Taikai no Dan: Esteettisesti köyhä, flegmaattinen ja mekaniikoiltaan hämmentävä lisenssiversuspuzzlepeli. * Nobunaga's Ambition: Viihdyttävä, mutta pelisuunnittelultaan arveluttava strategiapeli. HYPEssä pelistä pidetty liiga oli aika huvittava. * Nobunaga's Ambition - Lord of Darkness: Yllä mainittua edeltäjäänsä syvällisempi mutta myös työläämpi ja esoteerisempi tekele, josta ei myöskään valitettavasti ikinä pidetty Hype-liigaa. * Nosferatu: Esteettisesti siisti Prince of Persiamainen kauhutoiminta. Pelattavuus on hieman esikuvaa parempaa mutta ruutusuunnittelu taas kuivia käytäviä täynnä. * Obitus: Hyvän näköinen mutta pelattavuudeltaan huono, kartaton ensimmäisen persoonan toimintaluolastahaahuilu. * Ogre Battle: Omaperäinen ja juoneltaan epätavallisen olematon TRPG. Jotkin pelilliset ratkaisut ovat aika perseestä, mutta peruspelattavuus on hitaudestaan huolimatta hauskaa. Itse tosin pelasin peliä lähinnä istumalla lordillani tukikohdassa ja odottamalla, että viholliset juoksevat kaikki luokseni kuolemaan. Vika kenttä olikin loputtomine morsolaumoineen sitten tällä taktiikalla aika mukavaa settiä... * Operation Logic Bomb: Esteettisesti menettelevä ja kontaktilämätön mutta hidas ja tasapaksu ylhäältä kuvattu räiskintä. * Olivia's Mystery: Ugokun edeltäjä, eli animoitujen kuvien kokoon kokoamista, mutta tällä kertaa ilman laadukkaita enkkutekstejä. * Otoboke Ninja Colosseum: Naisninjojen heittotähdittämä Bomberman-plagiaatti, eli todella tylsää touhua. * Panel de Pon: Nintendo ainoa hyvä puzzlepelisarja onkin todella mainio. Söpö ulkoasu peittää alleen sadistisen vaikeusasteen. Tästä syystä on peliä viihdyttävämpää pelata kaksinpelinä...paitsi vielä pelin CPU:takin pahempia "ihmisiä" vastaan. Varsin obsoliitti kiitos Gamecube -jatko-osan, kuiteskin. * Panic in Nakayoshi World: Useisiin tytöille suunnattuihin sarjakuvalisensseihin perustuva rullaamaton ylhäältä kuvattu toimintapeli, joka on yllättäen tylsää touhua. Ainakin pelaajan lisäkiusana roikkuva panttivankiriippakivi on omintakeinen elementti. * Pikiinya!: Pingviineillä varustettu, joten kuten omintakeinen mutta esteettisesti halpa kaivopuzzle hahmottomalla versusmuodolla. * Pilotwings: Aikanaan uniikki mutta huonosti vanhentunut lentosimulaattori, lähinnä johtuen aika välttävästä ohjattavuudesta. * Plok!: Kenttäsuunnittelultaan kämäinen ja mekaniisesti kuiva tasoloikka, jossa sentään hieman huumoria ja Follin-musaa. * Pocky & Rocky: Vaikea manuaalisesti rullattava räiskintä, jonka haastavuus juontuu lähinnä vääristä seikoista, kuten ylikestävistä vihollisista ja siitä, ettei ampumissuuntaa voi lukittaa. * Pocky & Rocky 2: Apurisysteeminsä ansiosta hieman edeltäjäänsä mielenkiintoisempi mutta edelleen samat ongelmat sisältävä paukuttelu. * Pop'n Twinbee - Rainbow Bell Adventures: Sarjan ampumispeleistä lainatuilta lisävoimiltaan siisti Sonic-johdannainen, jonka ruutusuunnittelu valitettavasti koostuu juosten kusten heiteltyistä sokkeloisista sillisalaateista. * Popful Mail: Sega CD -versiota pelattavuudeltaan parempi johtuen suuremmasta näkökentästä ja kontaktilämättömyydestä. Heti tokassa ruudussa rupeavat vastustajat kuitenkin tekemään kunnon Working Design -tason yllärilämää, joka yhdistettynä seikkailupelielementteihin katkaisi matkan fanikäännöksen puutteessa. * Power Soukoban: Japanilaismörökölliteemainen palikantyöntelypeli, jota on höystetty vihollisilla ja luolastokaluamisella. Kyllästyminen iskee siis sekuntien sijaan vasta minuuteissa. * Prehistorik Man: Tavanomainen tasoloikka rasittavalla roinankeräyksellä ja Tom & Jerrymäisillä huudahduksilla. * Prince of Persia 2 - the Shadow and the Flame: Ohjauksiltaan edeltäjäänsäkin huonompi mutta ruutusuunnittelultaan ihan mielenkiintoinen parin ensimmäisen kentän ajan. Tämän jälkeen naamalle heitetään taas ykkösestä tuttuja piirteettömiä käytäväkomplekseja. * Princess Maker - Legend of Another World: Princess Maker 2 -uudelleenlämmittely eri hahmoilla ja graffoilla ja hämmentävällä korttitappelusysteemillä. Melko obsoliittia kamaa etenkin kääntämättömänä. * Psycho Dream: Arkisia ympäristöjä ja demonisia mörköjä sekoittava mutta pelattavuudeltaan aika ontuva ja ideaköyhä sivulta kuvattu toimintatekele kamalilla musilla. * Radical Dreamers: Chrono Triggerin kirjoittajan mielestä pelin juoni jäi kesken kiireiden takia, joten hän päätti kiireessä tehdä tämän visuaaliromaanin, jonka juoni on yhtä yhdentekevä kuin sen edeltäjässä eikä tarjoa viimeksi mainittuun mitään mielekästä lisää. Estetiikka on myös todella kengännauhamaista. Seikkailupelielementit ja menumätöt ovat hieman vähemmän nähtyjä ratkaisuja, mutteivät hyviä sellaisia. En suositte tätä edes Aikaliipaisimen faneille. * Ranma 1/2 - Akanekodan Teki Hihou: Ranmateemainen ja rämestandardinen JRPG. * Ranma 1/2 - Chougi Ranbu Hen: Siirapissa uitettu Street Fighter II-klooni, enkä puhu nyt romantiikasta. Grafiikat, musiikki ja hahmovalikoima ovat kaikki huonompia kuin Hard Battlessa, mutta pelattavuus sentään hieman syvällisempää. * Ranma 1/2 - Chounai Gekitou Hen: Street Fighter I-mäinen mättöpeli, eli huono. Hahmot ovat kyllä jees, kiitos lisenssin. Lokalisaatio on myös aika huippuluokkaa absurdiudessaan. * Ranma 1/2 - Hard Battle: Estetiikaltaan ja rosteriltaan siisti, mutta pelattavuudeltaan aivan liian yksinkertainen 2D-mättöpeli. * Ranma 1-2 - Ougi Jaanken: Pelattavuudeltaan hämärä muttei hauska ja estetiikaltaan Ochige Puzzle Yarouzen valmistekeleitä muistuttava eli välttävä versuspuzzletus. * Rapurasu no Ma: Cthulhu-kirjoista ammentava JRPG. Normipaskoja vuoropohjaisia satunnaismättöjä on siivitetty vielä sekä taistelujen että liikkumisen äärimmäisellä hitaudella, eli kosmista kauhua löytyy kyllä eniten pelattavuuden saralla. * Realm: Pelillisesti mitäänsanomaton sci-fi-aseita ja fantsuympäristöjä sekoittava ravausräiskintä pelkällä yksinpelillä. * Return of Double Dragon: Konsolistandardeilla hyvä, mutta hieman hidas ja selvästi keskeneräinen mätkintä. * Rise of the Phoenix: Yksi Koein historiallisista sotimispeleistä, joka sijoittuu Kolmea kuningaskuntaa edeltäneeseen Kiinassa nujakointiin. Mekaniikat ovat taas aika hämäriä ja keskittyvät pelkästään kahden osapuolen mittelöön, vielä suuremmalla sotimispainotteisuudella kuin monissa muissa firman vastaavissa peleissä. * Robotrek: Robottirakentelumekaniikaltaan ja taistelusysteemiltään omintakeinen JRPG, jossa jopa kartalla näkyvät viholliset. Valitettavasti kömpelö ja hämmentävä käyttöliittymä kusee touhua etenkin pelattavia robotteja rukatessa. Lisäksi vaikeusastetasapaino on alusta lähtien melkoisen päin honkia. * Rock and Roll Racing: Pelattavuudeltaan passeli mutta ratasuunnittelultaan kuivahko isometrinen ajopeli, joka ei siis pärjää esim. Biker Mice from Marssille. Musiikkivalikoima on suppea, mutta korkeatasoinen. * Run Saber: Striderin tyylinen mutta pelattavuudeltaan huomattavasti parempi toimintapeli. Pomot ovat myös siistejä, vaikka lussuuntuvatkin loppua kohti. Samanaikainen kaksinpeli kohottaa tämän Osmanninkin ohi. (7/10) * Rushing Beat: Mitäänsanomaton ja yliyksinkertainen mätkintä. * Rushing Beat Ran - Fukusei Toshi: Yllämainitun jatko-osa, jossa jo jonkinlaiset liikelistat mutta silti kuiva meno. * Rushing Beat Shura: Yllä mainitun jatko-osa, joka on sekä esteettisesti että pelattavuudeltaan jostain syystä kakkososaakin köyhempi. Sentään sisältää neljän pelaajan versuspelimuodon. * S.O.S.: Perusidealtaan nerokas selviytymistasoloikka, jossa yritetään paeta uppoavasta laivasta. Paatin upotessa sen asento välillä kallistuu, mikä vaikuttaa etenemiseen:valitettavasti tämä meinaa, että etenkin loppupuolella mestoihin voi jäädä hetkellisesti jumiin. Lisäksi pelin toinen tavoite, eli kanssamatkustajien pelastaminen, on täyttä jöötiä johtuen näiden flegmaattisuudesta ja tavasta kuolla (lopullisesti) ennalta-arvaamattoman laivan liikehdinnän aiheuttamiin putoamisiin. Lisäksi kunnollista karttaa ei ole ja hahmot eivät 1900-luvun alun herrasmiehinä suostu juoksemaan edes uppoavassa laivassa. Oikeasti pelattavaa uusintaversiota siis tästäkin, kiitos. * SD F-1 Grand Prix: Mario Kart -johdannainen, joka on kuitenkin esikuvaansa huomattavasti monipuolisempi pelimuodoissaan. Valitettavasti yksinpeli on hanurista johtuen tyystin ylivoimaisista tietokonevastustajista. Ääninäytelty selostus on hieno ominaisuus, vaikkakin syrjäyttää musiikin ollessaan käytössä. * Secret of Evermore: Secret of Manamainen mutta ulkoasultaan todella paljon kämäisempi toimintaroolipeli. Pelattavuus on jostain syystä ongelmallista sisarpeliäkin huonompaa ja juoni on jotain tyystin yhdentekevää kasariperheleffameininkiä. Milloin tätä siis kannattaa pelata? Nevermore. * Secret of Mana: Hyvä vaikkakin varsin hiomaton toimintaroolipeli. Juoni ja hahmot ovat aika pinnallisia, mutta estetiikka aika huippuluokkaa. Peli oli alun perin tarkoitettu SNES:n CD-lisälaitteelle ja siksi siitä karsittiin kuulemma paljolti kamaa. Ehkä hyvä näin, sillä peli on juuri sopivan pituinen ja mukavan tiivis, vaikka tosiaan taistelusysteemi täysin rikkinäisine taikoineen on myös ehkä tämän sekasotkun ansiota. Moninpelimahdollisuus on myös siisti. (7/10) * Seifuku Densetsu - Pretty Fighter: Ärsyttävän hiomaton, mielikuvitukseton ja liikelistoiltaan surkea naisten tähdittämä tappelupeli. * Seiken Densetsu 3: Edeltäjäänsä Secret of Manaa huomattavasti huonompi, eli turhauttava, tylsä ja hidas. Mättösysteemi on vähemmän rikkinäinen kuin edeltäjässä, jonka takia pomot ovat aikamoista tervanjuontia ja niitä on ihan helvetisti. Estetiikka on edelleen erinomaista, kyllä. * Sengoku Denshou: Data Eastin vapaa käännös Sengokusta, eli ihan paras mätkintä, right? WRONG. Alkuperäisen pelin "kuolet kun mä lyön sua" -viholliset on muutettu tavanomaisiksi normikestäviksi jampoiksi ja edelleen hyvä vihollisvalikoima kalpenee Neo Geo -versioon verrattuna. Muutenkin mukana on liikaa Final Fight -apinointia helaa syövän erikoisiskun ja automaattisten vihollisista tarraamisen muodossa. Musiikit ovat myös sinänsä passeleita mutta menoon tyystin sopimattomia jee-jee-tsipaleita. Jokseenkin Sengoku 3 the Prequel, siis. * Shadow-Run: Uniikki ja tunnelmallinen ynnä kryptinen sekä hiomaton. Kannattaa kokea kerran, mutta se on ihan tarpeeksi. Musaakit ovat raskaita ja hyviä. (5/10) * Shien's Revenge: Uniikki raiteilla kulkeva FPS, jossa liikutellaan pelihahmon kättä sekä tähtäämiseksi että vastustajien laakien torjumiseksi. Viihdyttää tasapaksuisuudestaan huolimatta, mutta loppupuolella menee vaikeusaste niin överiksi, ettei edes emulaattoritallennuksilla pärjää, eli käteen jää lähinnä hajotus. * Shin Kidou Senshi Gundam Wing - Endless Duel: Lievästi omintakeinen mutta yliliikkuva ja kaiken kattavan ilmatorjunnan sisältävä mechatappelupeli. * Shin Megami Tensei: Pelattavuudeltaan suht omaperäinen, mutta arkaainen ja huono JRPG. Hyvä tunnelma, mielenkiintoinen juoni, helposti rikottava taistelusysteemi ja etenkin satunnaismätöt poistava loitsu auttavat jaksamaan loppuun. Omien mörköjen tekeminen ja vihollisten värvääminen on myös siistiä. (4/10) * Shin Megami Tensei if...: Lukiolaishahmoihin keskittyvä ja osittain lukioon sijoittuva kolman SMT, jonka juoni on siis aika yhdentekevää settiä, eikä tätä sarjaa kuitenkaan pelattavuuden takia pelata. * Shin Megami Tensei II: Täysin lattea jatko-osa. Pelattavuutta on parannettu marginaalisesti, mutta premissi, tunnelma ja hahmot ovat pelkkää paskaa. * Shin Nekketsu Kouha - Kunio-tachi no Banka: Suoraa jatkoa Nekketsu Kouha Kunio-kunille oleva mätkintä. Pidin aikanaan tekelettä erinomaisena mutta kolikkopeli-beat em uppien jälkeen se ei enää vakuuta, vaikka hahmojen liikelistat ovat laajoja ja ympäristöt monipuolisia. Ongelmana on tavalliseen tapaan ylikestävät viholliset ja vähemmän tavalliseen pomojen armokuolemattomuus jokaisen maahanlyönnin jälkeen. Edes helpommalla vaikeusasteella pelaaminen ei tee menosta sujuvampaa, sillä siinä osa pelistä ei ole pelattavissa. Näyttöjäkään ei voi ohittaa, eli kaiken kaikkiaan aika Athenaa. * Shiroi Ring e Twinkle Little Star: Hämmentävä naispainijasimulaattori, jossa ominaisuuksien kehittelyyn vaikutetaan ainoastaan valitsemalle treenikaveri päähenkilölle. Kahdeksan kuukautta tätä tehtyäni ei mitään ollut vielä tapahtunut ja panin hanskat tiskiin. Ainakin yksi hahmoista on sukeban-heel. * Shodai Nekketsu Kouha Kunio-kun: Köyhän miehen River City Ransom. Tekele on edeltäjäänsä huomattavasti flegmaattisempi, jota aikanaan jaksoin, nykyään en. * Shonen Ninja Sasuke: River City Ransommainen mätkintä roolipelielementeillä ja veikeillä graffoilla. Valitettavasti pelattavuus on hiomatonta ja esikuvaansa pinnallisempaa. * Sim City: Ihan hyvä porttaustyö ja viihdyttävä peli, muttei jaksa innostaa kovin kauaa, jolloin perinteinen kaikkien onnettomuusikonien sytyttäminen koittaa. * Sky Blazer: Peruspelattavuudeltaan tylsä tasoloikka, jonka yhtä kuivat räiskintäkohdat, paikoin lievästi omaperäinen kenttäsuunnittelu ja buddhalaismytologiaan nojaava estetiikka eivät pelasta. * Socks the Cat Rocks the Hill: Kaikin puolin välttävä eläintasoloikka. Pelin julkaisutarina on sitä itseään huomattavasti mielenkiintoisempi. * Sonic Blast-Man: Moninpelitön, hidas ja ylikestäviä vihollisia sisältävä mätkintä, jossa suolana haavoihin on päähenkilöllä sentään ihan hauskoja hyökkäysmanööverejä. * Sonic Blast-Man II: Edeltäjäänsä monipuolisempi mutta myös vähemmän omintakeinen ja humoristinen. Kaksinpelikään ei siis kauheasti lohduta. * Soul Blazer: Hyvä toimintaroolipeli, jonka pelialueiden uudelleenrakennusmekaniikka on todella siisti. Pelattavuus on aika perinteistä, mutta toimivaa ja melko olematon juonikin tarjoaa pari hienoa hetkeä. (8/10) * Space Megaforce: Ei aivan KPGAR, mutta silti varsin mälsä ja kentiltään ylipitkä lentoräiskintä. * Sparkster: Sarjan Mega Driven ensimmäisen pelin tavoin erinomainen tasoloikka kiitos rakettireppumekaniikan, monipuolisen ruutusuunnittelun ja söpöyden. Ei aivan yhtä hyvä kuin ensin mainittu johtuen SNES-raudan fleguudesta, ja loppupuolen avaruusrymyäminen on yhtä verrattain kuiva kuin Rocket Knight Adventuressakin, tosin. (8/10) * Speed Racer in My Most Dangerous Adventures: Toimintapeli, jossa vaihdellaan Stunt Race FX:n sulavalta vaikuttamaan saavien ajokohtien ja tavallistakin lisenssitekelettä kämäisempien tasoloikkakohtien välillä. * Spell-Craft: Esoteerinen ja pitkäveteinen roolipelin tapainen, jossa haahuillaan ympäriinsä taika-ainesosia keräillen ja typerän näköisiä vihollisia pumpulipuikolla mätkien. * Star Fox: Aikanaan ehkä vaikuttava, nykyään menettelevä mutta turhan aneeminen ja pinnallinen Lylat Warssiin verrattuna. Avaruusoopperamusat ovat kuitenkin sarjan parhaita. * Star Fox 2: Graffoja lukuun ottamatta viihdyttävä, omaperäinen semitaktinen avaruusräiskintä, muttei mikään Lylat Wars. (7/0) * Star Ocean: Periaatteessa ihan siisti, tavallista JRPG:tä hieman koukuttavampi kokemus, mutta melkoisen juosten kusten juoneltaan etenevä. Lyhyt, mutta melko uudelleenpelattava. Tosin lopun paskuus ei kannusta useampaan läpivetoon. * Stardust Suplex: Nykivä ja tavanomainen naispainipeli. * Street Racer: Moninpeliltään legendaarista Hype-huutoa aiheuttanut eli aika pelikelvoton, mutta yksin tahkottuna mukiinmenevä vaikkakin käyttöliittymältään epäselvä Mario Kart -nokitus. SNES-versio on kyllä tyystin obsoliitti. * Stunt Racer FX: Hidas ja flegmaattisesti ohjautuva ajopeli, mutta autot ovat sentään söpöjä. * Sugoi Hebereke: Pinnallinen ja kuiva areenatappelupeli, jota nelinpelituki ja edes Hebe-hahmot eivät tee pelaamisen arvoiseksi. * Super Adventure Island: NES-pelejä paljon kiihottavampi, lähinnä kiitos hyvän estetiikan. Pelattavuus on kuitenkin nähtyä ja laakivainailu hajottaa. * Super Adventure Island II: Kuivaa tasoloikkailua, jota Metroid-elementit eivät pelasta. * Super Bomberman 5 Gold Cartridge: Sarjalle perinteisen monien muttei minun mielestä hyvä moninpeli lukuisilla pelimuokkaajilla. Yksinpeli on myös tavallisen epävakuuttava. * Super Bowling: Esteettisesti hämmentävä ja pelattavuudeltaan menettelevä mutta vähäsisältöinen keilailutekele. * Super Chinese Fighter: Nykivä, hiomaton ja epäkekseliäs tappelupeli. Jonkin näköinen seikkailupelimuoto löytyy, mutta en jaksanut kärvistellä sitä aloittavaa mättöä loppuun yhden vaparimatsin läpi jo kärsittyäni. * Super Castlevania IV: Lisämanöövereiltään hupaisa päivitys NES-peleihin; etenkin ruoskanvatkaus ja portaissa Michael Jacksonitus ovat mainioita. Valitettavasti ruutusuunnittelu ja etenkin pomot ovat aika sika kuraa verrattuna Mega Driven vastineeseen. Myös musiikin instrumentaatio on käsittämättömän kämäistä Konamin SNES-peliksi. Kiitti muuten myös huonosta nimeämislogiikasta: missä ovat Super Castlevania I-III?! * Super Famicom Wars: Passeli päivitys NES-edeltäjään nelinpelituellaan ja parannellu estetiikallaan, mutta melko obsoliittia settiä tässä vaiheessa. Alkunäyttö on taas aika mainio. * Super Fire Pro Wrestling - Queen's Special: Pelattavuudeltaan sarjalleen ominaisen hyvä painipeli pelkillä naishahmoilla. Aika turhaa settiä nykyään kuitenkin. * Super Ghouls and Ghosts: Ruutusuunnittelultaan hyvä mutta pelattavuudeltaan vielä edeltäjiäänkin kämäisempi johtuen karsituista hyökkäyssuunnista ja siitä, että kaksoishyppy tekee sarjan jo ennestään hajottavan jäykästä loikkimisesta vielä suurempaa hakuammuntaa. Joskus natiaisena olen muistaakseni jopa läpäissyt tämän oikealla raudalla, vaikka en silloinkaan sentään niin hullu ollut, että olisin vetänyt tätäkään paskaa toista kierrosta! * Super Mad Champ: Todella hidas eli mälsä prätkäpeli kauppa- ja mätkintämekaniikalla. * Super Mario All-stars: Kova kokoelma huipputasoloikka mukavilla uudistuksilla, kuten seivausmahdollisuudella. Lost Levels on tosin ripulia ja päivitetyt musiikit eivät yhtä charmikkaita kuin alkuperäiset. (6/10+7/10+8/10) * Super Mario Kart: Aikanaan kekseliäs mutta obsoliitti jo omalla raudallaan. * Super Mario RPG: "What's with these folks?" Hauska ja mukavan kasuaali RPG, ilman satunnaistaisteluita! Grafiikat ovat omintakeisia ja hyviä sekä musat korkealaatuisia, mutta missattavat ja jotkin tyrmät ovat aika shaibaa. Etenkin pelin finaalimestan kuivuus jättää huonon jälkimaun. (7/10) * Super Mario World: Yksi paremmista 2D-tasoloikista, joka on vanhentunut melko hyvin. Massiivinen, monipuolinen, uraa uurtava ja puhki nussittu. 100 % läpäisty. (8/10) * Super Metroid: Esteettisesti jees ja alkupäässä tunnelmallinen Metroidi, johon kuitenkin hajoaa naama johtuen epäselvästä kartasta, yhdensuuntaisista reiteistä ja jatkuvasta tarpeesta pommitella sattumanvaraisia seiniä sekä lattioita. Ehkä Theme Parkin kohdalla esittämäni itkuvirsi ei loppujen lopuksi ollutkaan niin iso kissanpillu...?! * Super Morph: Estetiikaltaan lussu ja pelattavuudeltaan omaperäinen muttei hauska ongelmaratkontapainotteinen tasoloikka, jossa vaihdellaan neljän eri olomuodon välillä ja metsästetään roinaa. * Super Nazo Puyo - Rulue no Roux: Pyuo -roolipeli, jossa tehdään hämäriä ongelmanratkaisutehtäviä erilaisilla muodostelmilla normimättöjen sijaan. Se, että pelissä on voi pelata Arlen lisäksi Ruluella onkin ainoa plussa. * Super Nazo Puyo Tsuu - Ruruu no Tetsuwan Hanjouki: Täysin samaa kamaa kuin edeltäjänsä, paitsi parannettuna sillä saralla, että nyt Rulue on nyt ainoa pelattava hahmo. * Super Ninja Kun: Hidas ja mielikuvitukseton Jajamaru-kun-pompinta. * Super Off Road: Räkärokkimusiltaan hauska mutta pelkällä kaksinpelituellaan aika turha versio rullaamattomasta maastoralleilusta. * Super Punch-Out: Pelattavuudeltaan parempi kuin NES-versio, muttei aivan yhtä huvittava. Arcademaiset mättömekaniikat ovat kyllä parempia kuin 8-bittisen version esoteerisyys. (6/10) * Super Scope 6: Epätasainen, mutta melko omintakeinen valopyssyminipelikokoelma. Myyräntappopeli on parasta. * Super Tennis: Normitennis, ennemminkin, unisex-matsimahdollisuutta lukuun ottamatta. * Super Valis 4: Muita Valis-pelejä vähemmän palikka eli nyt vain kuiva ja epämerkittävä huitomisravaus. * Super Variable Geo: Köyhä ja karsittu PC-98-portti eli turhuutta. * Super Wrestle Angels: Samaa sarjaa kuin Bishoujo Wrestler Retsuden. Simulaation sijaan nyt tahkotaan hämmentäviä korttipelipainimatseja. * Sutte Hakkun: Nintendon ihan omaperäinen muttei mitenkään viihdyttävä tasoloikkaongelmanratkaisu. * Tactics Ogre: Juonellisesti ja esteettisesti hyvä TRPG-pioneeri, jonka huono käyttöliittymä, hitaus ja käyttäjäepäystävällisyydet kusevat. Isometrinen kuvakulma on omintakeinen ja kätevä korkeuseroissa, mutta tekee menosta paikoin myös perinteisen epäselvää. * Tales of Phantasia: Mättösysteemiltään siisti, mutta muuten normipaska JRPG. Dhaos on säälittävän epäonnistuneessa mukamoniulottovuuksissaan yksi köyhimmistä videopelipahiksista ever. * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 4 - Turtles in Time: Kovempi kuin kolikkopeliversio, kiitos lukuisten lisäysten, etunenässä Rocksteadyn ja Bepopin. Lyhyt, mutta nopea ja intensiivinen. Pomomätöt varsinkin ovat viihdyttäviä. Tosin sisältää vain kaksinpelin, eli voittavaa alustaa ei ole... (7/10) * Terranigma: Sisarpelejään Illusion of Gaiaa ja Soul Blazeria huomattavasti rönsyilevämpi ja vielä pseudofilosofisoivampi tekele. Pelattavuus on edeltäjiä köyhempää ja grindaus pakollista. Suht perseestä, siis. * Tetris Battle Gaiden: Versus-Tetris erikoishyökkäysmekaniikalla, eli ei täysin nähtyä mutta Final Tetrikseen verrattuna lussua settiä. * Theme Park: Köyhä ja rikkinäinen käännös. Ala-astekaverini (joka ei ollut oikea sellainen) takia ostin tämän aikoinaan Super Metroidin sijaan. Never gonna live it down. * Time Cop: Pelillisesti surkea, mutta äänimaailmaltaan harvinaisen hieno. Loppu on myös aika tyydyttävä. * Tin Star: Siisti, persoonallinen ja omaperäinen sekoitus sivulta rullaava tasoloikkaa ja valopyssyilyä. Tämän peli pitäisi elvyyttää Smash Bros:ssa tai vastaavassa. (7/10) * Tiny Toons Adventures - Buster Busts Loose!: Lisenssitasoloikka, mutta harvinaisen hyvä sellainen. Juoksumekaniikka tarjoaa etenkin paljon hupia, mutta ruutusuunnittelu on aika epätasaista ja helpommilla vaikeusasteella on poistettu sisältöä. (7/10) * TMNT Tournament Fighters: Passeli, mutta ideaköyhä 2D-mättöpeli. Ja miksi yhdenkään version rosterissa ei ole tiettyä sarvikuonoa ja villisikaa?! * Tokimeki Memorial: Treffisimulaattorien keulakuva, ja syystä. SNES-versio on köyhä CD-versioihin verrattuna, mutta musiikit ovat tässä versiossa huomattavasti paremmat, mikä passaa hyvin massiivisen biisimäärän kera. Pelattavuus itsessään on genrelle perinteistä menuonanointia, mutta pommimekaniikka tuo herutukseen hyvää lisähaastetta ja siistit sankarittaret kiihottavat suuresti. (9/10, myös PC Engine, Playstation, Saturn) * Toy Story: Mukavasti vaihtelua ja sopivasti haastetta sisältävä lisenssitasoloikka. Ohjaus on valitettavasti aika tönkköä pelimoodista riippumatta. * Toys: Perusjööti lisenssipeli, joka ei ole sentään tasoloikka, vaan ylhäältä kuvattu räiskintä. Pahiskapiaisen nauru on ainoa viihdyttävä puoli. * Tsuyoshi Shikkari Shinasai - Taisen Puzzle Dama: Nevarilisenssiväännös Crazy Crossista, eli obsoliittiutta kiitos parempien versioiden. * Tuff E Nuff: Köyhä ja hiomaton tappelupeli, jossa jokaista iskua siivittää hajottava dramaattinen tauko. *''Twisted Tales of Spike McFang'': Söpö mutta flegmaattinen ja mekaniikoiltaan muutenkin hajottava toimintaroolipeli. *Uchuu Race - Astro Go! Go!: Hieman SkyRoadsmainen mutta pinnallisempi ja kiikkerämpi versusralli, jossa tietokonevastustajille ei voi tehdä mitään. *''Ugoku E Ver. 2.0 - Aryol'': Pilipalipalapelipeli, jossa kootaan animaatioita sisältäviä kuvia takaisin kokoon juonipätkien siivittämänä. Vaikka peli on julkaistu vain Japanissa, on siinä mukana myös vaihtoehtoiset englannin kieliset tekstit, jotka ovat yllättäen aika mielenkiintoista settiä. "In that period, the era of the giants, was the time of the legendary giants of the giants." *Umihara Kawase: Omintakeinen flengausfysiikkatasoloikka, jossa kuitenkin aika halpa ulkoasu sekä palikkamainen ja loppua kohti myös runkku kenttäsuunnittelu. Sattumanvaraisesti ilmestyvät viholliset ovat nekin hanurista ja pomomätöt koostuvat lähinnä tuskallisesta odottelusta. Pelissä on useita reittejä ja loppukenttiä, muttei erilaisia loppuja, sillä loppu koostuu tasan lopputeksteistä ja loppuruudusta. Anteeksi toistohokeminen. * Uniracers: Omintakeinen, mutta vaikeasti ohjattava ja ajoittain epäselvä vs-rallipeli. Not cool enough-feature on aika lapsellinen lisäys, ironista kyllä. *Vegas Stakes: Uhkapelikokoelma viidellä eri rahantuhlauslajilla. Talon rahoitusta siivittää sattumanvaraiset massia pummimaan tulevat hiipparit, joiden jeesaamisesta tulee joskus takkiin ja joskus ei. Lievästi omintakeinen mutta silti kuiva tekele, siis. *''Vortex'': Star Foxmaisilla graffoilla tehty 3D-räiskintä, jossa muodonmuutosmekaniikka. Omaperäinen mutta tylsä ja graafista esikuvaansakin hiomattomampi. Kakarana joskus jopa tykkäsin tämän pelailusta, mutta onneksi olen sentään näemmä hieman kehittynyt tai taantunut ihmisenä niistä ajoista. * Wario's Woods: Omaperäinen muttei hyvä versuspuzzle, jossa palikoita liikutellaan kaivossa kököttävää Toadia ohjailemalla. Titulaarista läsöä on pelissä myös aivan liian vähän. * WeaponLord: Mukavan lihaksikkaita naisia, vaikeaa ohjattavuutta ja yltiöflegmaattisuutta sisältävä miltei-kusoge-mättöpeli. *''Whirlo'': Palikkamainen ja hyppymekaniikoiltaan kämäinen tasoloikka, jonka takia Valkyrie-sarja luultavasti haudattiin. Pikemminkin Purjo, siis. *''Whizz'': Ysärieläinmaskottipeli, joka ei sentään ole normitasoloikka, vaan hämmentävä ynnä ruma isometrinen rävellys, eli silti huono. *''Wizard of Oz'': Vaihteeksi hidas ja kökkerö lisenssitasoloikka, joskin hupaisalla alkunäytöllä. *Wild Guns: Paras pelaamani rullaamaton kolmannen persoonan räiskintä tavallista genren edustajaa monipuolisemmilla mekaniikoilla, hyvillä graffoilla ja hauskalla futuristisella länkkäriteemalla. Vihollis- ja välipomovalikoima saisi olla isompi. (6/10) * Wonder Project J - Kikai no Shounen Pino: Äärimmäisen omaperäinen ja hurmaava, mutta ajoittain hyvin hämmentävä kasvatussimulaattori/seikkailupeli. Paras loppu on hupaisasti/masentavasti aika jöötiä normaaliin verrattuna. (7/10) * Wrecking Crew '98: Wario's Woodsmainen mutta vielä enemmän tasoloikkaelementtejä sisältävä ja vielä epäselvempi versuspuzzletus. Ainoa hyvä puoli on Puyo Puyomaiset juonipätkät. *''X-Kaliber 2097'': Normipelattavuudeltaan hajottavan keskinkertainen ja pomomätöiltään vain hajottava toimintapompinta. *Yoshi's Island: Paras tasoloikka ikinä johtuen hyvällä tavalla omaperäisestä graffatyylistä, vaihtelevasta kenttäsuunnittelusta, hauskasta munamekaniikasta ja sika siisteistä pomotaisteluista. Se, että kaikki vihaavat Marion rääkymistä, luo myös uskoa ihmiskuntaan. (9/10) *''Yoshi's Safari'': Mario-peliksi harvinaisen ruma ja muuten aika yhdentekevä valopyssyräiskintä alikäytetyllä hyppymekaniikalla. Suurin hupi on Yoshin niskalaukaistelu. *''Youkai Buster - Ruka no Daibouken'': Imurimekaniikaltaan hauska ja päähenkilöduoltaan hauska tasoloikka, jossa kuitenkin ihan hiton kuiva ruutusuunnittelu. Ainakin parempi kuin länkkäriversio jo ainostaan siitä syystä, että viimeksi mainittu on Jetsons-peli. *''Yume Meikyuu - Kigurumi Daibouken'': Graffoiltaan söpö ensimmäisen persoonan tyrmänkaluaminen, jonka taistelusysteemissä on uniikki muttei hyvä ruudukkotähtäyssysteemi. Etanamaiset satunnaismätöt kusevat tämänkin touhun, kuten myös hämmentävät roinanmetsästysnakit. *Yuu Yuu Hakusho Tokubehuten: Omintakeinen muttei viihdyttävä valikkotappelupeli, jossa valtaosa ajasta menee itseään toistavien tappeluanimaatioiden toljotukseen. Genesis does what Nintendon't tälläkin kertaa. * Zombies Ate My Neighbors: Taas näitä tapauksia, eli olisi ihan hirveän hieno peli ilman typerää naapurimekaniikkaa ja muutenkin aivan liian kaakkoon väännettyä vaikeusastenuppia. Nyt vain passeli ajanviete noin kahdeksan ensimmäisen ruudun ajan.